My Wife
by naleyjamiescott23
Summary: This is the second part to My Son's Wedding. It takes off after the wedding in Breaking Dawn. Some is inspired by the movie and some by the book. I own nothing just the twist in the story.


My Wife

Once again this is a work of fiction. I own nothing. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is part 2 to the story "My Son's Wedding" This is once again mostly from Carlisle's POV.

_Carlisle's POV_

Bella and Edward have just left for their honeymoon in Rio. Te rest of us are left with the clean up. It was not long after Bella and Edward's departure that the other guests started to leave.

The kids are starting to take down the decorations. Alice I see is straining to reach some flowers up by the alter. Jasper swiftly lifts her up to get the flowers down. Once she retrieves them Jasper sets her back down on her feet. She turns around and softly kisses him.

"Thank you Jazz," She thanks him. Jasper's response to that is to pull her closer for a deeper kiss before saying, "Your welcome my little pixie."

Emmett and Rose are picking up the chairs and benches and putting away the tables.

Esme is in our kitchen putting away the remaining wedding cake. I walk up to her and say, "Why save the whole thing. Bella is the only one who would be able to eat it."

"Well I was going to give some to her parents." Esme tells me as she puts the last tub in the fridge.

_End of Carlisle's POV_

Carlisle wraps his wraps his arms around Esme's waist and asks her, "Are they still here?"

Esme nods her head, "They are out back talking to Jacob's dad."

Just as she says that Charlie, Rene`, Phil, and Billy enter the house from the back door. They approach the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle are.

"Thank you so much Carlisle and Esme everything was beautiful and the food was very good," Rene` says.

Esme says your welcome and asks them to take some cake with them because they would never be able to eat all of it before it goes bad.

The guests leave with their containers of cake. Carlisle closes the door behind the last guest and turns to face the house and says, "The cleaning continues."

Esme nods, "Yes it does, help me?" She doesn't wait for an answer she instead grabs him by the tie and pulls him to the kitchen to wipe the counters and every other surface in the house.

Before long the house is once again spotless. They are vampires after all.

"Hey everyone, lets have a family movie night. We have not done that for a while," Carlisle says to his family.

"That sounds like a lovely idea dear. Just let me change out of my dress and something much more comfortable and I will be right back, with clothes for you to change into," Esme says before kissing Carlisle quickly and dashing up the stairs.

Rose and Alice follow to change their clothes as well. Carlisle continues to stare at Esme as she leaves with a goofy smile on his face.

Emmett laughs at him saying, "Its a good thing that Edward is not here to listen to those thoughts that must be going through your head right now."

Carlisle grins and then says, "Oh shut up, like you don't think naughtier thoughts about Rose all the time." He then throws a pillow at Emmett who catches it quickly.

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle take their seat around their TV and wait for the girls who arrive in the living room a minute or two later all dressed in comfy PJ like clothes. They each have a set of clothing in their hands and take a seat next to their spouses. The guys are given clothes to change. Once done they rejoin their wives on the couch and turn on the selected movie. The movie chosen is "Remember the Titans."

The movie begins to play and as the opening scenes play Esme curls up into Carlisle's side.

Carlisle smiles at his wife and wraps an arm around her and pulls her tighter to him. This is what he had hoped life would be like but only it is much better than he thought that it would be.

He has the most beautiful wife ever who loves him for who he is and nothing more. He has been blessed with five children well now six children. At this moment in time Carlisle Cullen is the happiest man in town and very content. He gently kisses Esme on the head and whispers, "I love you, I am so happy that you are my wife."

Esme smiles, "I love you too my dear, you and the kids are my life. I don't know what more I could ask for."

They turn back to watch the movie.


End file.
